Wishing I Stayed Here
by CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192
Summary: Katniss married Gale because she thought it was the right thing to do. She is beaten by Gale they divorce. She goes back to District Twelve wanting it to be be a happily ever after, but Will It?
1. Chapter 1

Wishing I Stayed There

Katniss's POV

After 2 years of being married to Gale I had experienced the worst.

He'd get jealous just because he thought I loved Peeta when I did the best I could to ignore my feelings for him(Peeta) and would beat me up.

I was like his personal punching bag. I had had enough and asked Gale for a divorce which he complied the easy way because if you bump heads with me you will get a kick in the ass.

I packed my bags with my necessities, and my locket and pearl that Peeta gave me. I still had bruises and scars but I always kept my head held high.

He tried to crush me but I never gave the boost to his ego.

Even with bruises in my face I got on the train to District Twelve and I knew it was the best thing I ever did. People looked at me like I couldn't handle a fight.

There were hushed whispers like," I can't believe the Mockingjay has bruises" and " Her husband Gale is such an asshole for treating her like that".

I really thought that Gale was an asshole so I really didn't have a problem with the comments.

The attendant looked astonished to see me but gave me my compartment.

I was so exhausted I slept automatically.

I woke up to a nightmare of Gale killing me. It was morning so I fully woke myself. I was drenched in sweat so I took a quick shower.

I brushed my hair and let it down. I changed into black yoga pants and a forest green t-shirt.

For the first time I looked at my bruises in the mirror.

I had one that was on my left cheekbone and a cut under my bruise. I touched it and I flinched from the pain.

I got a first aid kit from the bathroom and put ointment on the cut and bruise. I left the bathroom to get my dad's leather jacket and put on my flip flops.

I went to the dining area to get breakfast. I finished with my meal so I went to grab my bag snd took a seat. The attendant announced that we arrived at District Twelve.

I hopped out of my seat and went out of the train. I went to the pay phone on the train station to call Haymitch.

He grumbled,"Hello". I snorted at his hungover attitude. "Hey Haymitch can you pick me up from the train station?".

"Sweetheart is that really you?".

"Of course it is. I got tired of Gale beating me up over bullshit and other shit he has to deal with."

"Sweetheart if he pays a visit he's gonna talk to my fist cuz that is just bull." " I know Haymitch. Is Peeta doing ok?"

Haymitch is silent for a moment then says,"I'm sorry sweetheart but he's engaged. I wanted to stop him because I found something about his fiancée that's really suspicious but he can be fuckin stubborn when he wants to."

"What's wrong with his fiancée?" " Sweetheart his fiancée is..."

That's a wrap it's cliffy and I have the perfect person in mind. Please review and I HATE writer's block.

Cruise of Love: Shipwrecked is the the Titanic **sighs frustratedly** I'll write as soon as I can with that story

-Sassy*


	2. Wishing I Stayed Here: Chapter 2

Wishing I Stayed Here

Please Review!

"Sweetheart he's engaged to Delly Cartwright. I know he's doing it out of pity because he doesn't have a dreamy look in his eyes when he sees her.

You know he always had that look with you sweetheart."

I change the subject by saying, "Ok, so why do you have a sneaking suspicion of Delly?"

"Sweetheart, I found out she really hates you aaaannnnddddd..." he drawls out the and.

"What the hell is it Haymitch?" I say impatiently. He takes a deep breath and says in a quiet voice, "She is related to Snow. Coriolanus Snow is her great, great, great, great..." he trails off.

"Great WHAT?" I say pissed off because he can't just spit it out. "He's her great, great, great uncle."

"She has a fake sweetness you know," he says," she has a fuckin temper no one can control. She almost stabbed me with a knife. If Peeta wasn't there I would've died. I swear we NEED to stop this wedding."

After that there's a silence. I'm speechless because I couldn't believe what I heard.

Haymitch breaks the silence by saying,"I'll pick you up and we'll talk later." He hung up and I put the phone back in the pay phone.

I sat down on a bench fiddling with my fingers in my lap. I heard footsteps and got a strong whiff of aftershave.

Surprised I saw a very clean and sober Haymitch. He smiled that smile he saved for me. I got up and hugged him because he was basically my father figure.

We pulled out of our embrace and I smiled my most heartfelt smile.

"I missed you Haymitch." I said. "Missed you too sweetheart." he said with a sincere look in his eyes. He looked a my cut and bruise and said,"You know you should've stayed here. Baker boy was heartbroken. You know we wish you stayed here."

I look down because tears start running down my cheeks." I love Peeta and I was too fuckin stubborn to admit. I made a bunch of mistakes but I still am wishing I stayed here every second of the day, you know."

I look up at Haymitch and he has a pity look on his face. I don't get bothered because dealing with Gale makes me want pity because I had to deal with him.

" You know sweetheart the wedding is in like a half a year so you have plenty of time."

I smile weakly because he at least attempted to make me smile. "Sweetheart let's go and get you to your house."

I have a look of dread on my face because I have to see Prim's belongings in her bedroom after what happened with the war and everything.

He chuckles at my dread while I scowl at him. "Now there's the sweetheart I know." he says with true sincerity.

I smile at him and we start walking to Victor's Village dreading the moment I get there to see Prim's bedroom and belongings and the man with blonde hair and blue eyes that stole my heart.

I really hope you like this chapter! I'm going think of ideas for Cruise Of Love: Shipwrecked and hopefully post tomorrow. I made a suggestion to the title **wink,wink**

-Sassy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishing I Stayed Here: Chapter 3**

**Dear readers/favoriters/followers, I'm so sorry I neglected this story. I will hopefully keep updating but I had a severe case of writer's block, I went to my homeland, Puerto Rico and I just didn't have inspiration. I'm really sorry and hope you forgive me. Also I didn't have Wi-Fi which sucked balls but whatevs. I'm baaaaaack!**

***•*Sassy*•***

**Now onto the Story...**

** •*•*€*•*•*€*•*•*€*•*•*€*•*•*€*•*•*€*•*•**

As we started to get closer to my house I noticed that the Primrose bushes were still, in fact alive. I was so happy because I knew a part of Prim would still be alive, basically. When Haymitch and I were at my door I had anxiety and other emotions buy bling to the surface. My hunting ears pick up the heavy tread of Peeta's footsteps and I dash in the house slamming the door. I hear him and Haymitch calling my name trying to get me out.

'Wow' I think'I didn't even lock the door. They're really stupid'. I use my quiet hunter's footsteps and lock the door. I quietly dash upstairs and lock myself in a room. Little did I know that that room belonged to my sweet, angelic sister.

**( I think they call this like an intermission? Well go get popcorn, Get soda, Or order pizza. But stay for what happens next. And there's a surprise. OH GOODY!)**

**•*•*¥*•*•*¥*•*•*¥*•*•*¥*•*•*¥*•*•¥*•*•*¥*•*•**

I started to look around the room and pace because I didn't want to think about Prim dying. So Istarted to sleep. The only place I did go in my dreams was the place where my demons took over. I started hyperventilating ands seeing my sweet Prim as a mutt. "I hate you Katniss! I hate you!" She started sprinting my way and I stood there frozen. "Katniss! Wake up!" I kept hearing that go on but I still didn't wake up. "Boy she's having seizures! Take her to the hospital!" I felt my world go black.

€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*€£¥•*

All I see is white. Every once in a while I here a desperate, choked up voice plea of "Katniss please wake up. I still love you." I feel as if I'm floating on thin air. It feels said it's been seconds since my brain has slowed down.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*¥*¥*¥*•*•*•*•*•*•*¥*¥*¥*•*•*•*•*•*¥*¥*¥*•*•*•*•*•

I hear a beeping that is starting to get really annoying. I start to open my eyes but the vibrant white light is burning my eyes. I let out a groan and open my eyes to see that the light disappeared. "Looks like she finally woke up." My doctor says. I look around and see Peeta and Haymitch here. Peeta looks at me and sighs in relief. I give him a once-over and see him with puffy bags under his eyes and red-rimmed eyes which looks liked he's cried.

"Katniss, I'm Dr. Berlin but you can call me Marilynn. So you were having seizures during your nightmare. Am I correct?" I nod. " We'll it looks like you've had too much stress put on yourself so for the next week take it easy, OK?" I nod again. "Alright well I'll leave you guys to your devices." When Dr. Berlin leaves it is the most awkward silence ever. Haymitch interrupts it by saying, "Well I'll grab something to eat. I'll be back. In a couple of hours sweetheart." I look at my hands while I feel Peeta's eyes burning holes.

"I called of the wedding." Is the first thing Peeta says. "Why? I thought you were happy with Delly." Peeta sighs and runs his hAnds through his hair, "I think the wedding was just out of convenience. Katniss, I still love you don't then that's fine I just want you to live your life." I sigh and say the first thing that pops into my head.

"I love you too."

**I'm really sorry that it's so short but you hopefully like it. And there's a huge surprise in the next one so I'll try to update the best I can. Thank you to the guest that gave me inspiration to keep writing. **


End file.
